Stay The Night
Stay The Night by ZEDD ft. Hayley Williams iz featured in Just Dance College Ruled 3: Party All Night, and Just Dance Now Dancer Help me for Elizabeth Georgeos. Gangster Nine Version/Extreme Version The dancer was a male, with a gangster. Super Smash Dance Party! The dancers are Shulk and Lucina Background TBA Mashup Theme: Black Light Dancers (no reparations): *Stay The Night *Idealistic *Where Have You Been *Don't You Worry Child *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) *Just Dance *Hey Boy Hey Girl *Where Have You Been *She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) Party Master *'Stay The Night' *Pirate's Curse/Slowly/Too Cool For You/New York Dance *Tell Me How I Do/Disco Mill/Slowly on Space/Half Time *MC Girl/Dark Sun/For You/Afro Flick *Get Down Baby/Crack Pumps/Bat Wings/In Da Pit *Delicate Stretch/Frozen Balance/Give Me More Everybody/Limb By Limb *Sing Everybody/Step In Style/Sweet Caresses/Pixel Punch *Neon Madness/Energetic Rising/Robot Speed Up/Sexy Mill *Angry Girl/Exorcism/'Unknown Song Switch'/'Unknown Song Switch 2 ('Glitch found in Wii U')' *Rocker Mime/Rainbow/Cross Jumpy/Cute Slide *Pendulum Whip/Electro Country/Pendulum/Seatbelt *Ragga Pumps/Sexy Pumps/Wake Up Mind/Wild Punch *Super Power/Wave Walk/'Unknown Song Switch'/'Unknown Song Switch 2' *Pirate's Curse/Be The Wind/Too Cool For You/New York Dance *Harajuku Circle/Disco Mill/Charismatic Punch/Crazy Walk *MC Girl/Dark Sun/For You/Afro Flick *Get Down Baby/Crack Pumps/Bat Wings/In Da Pit *Delicate Stretch/Frozen Balance/Give Me More Everybody/Limb By Limb *Sing Everybody/Step In Style/Sweet Caresses/Pixel Punch *Puppet Shake/No Way/Sweet Stroke/Shiny Girl *Bum Pumps/Look My Hair/Wonder Boy/Circle The Stars *Rolling For You/Give Me a Chance/New York City Trust/Powered Circle *Angry Girl/Exorcism/'Unknown Song Switch'/'Unknown Song Switch 2' *Rocker Mime/Rainbow/Cross Jumpy/Cute Slide *Pendulum Whip/Electro Country/Pendulum/Seatbelt *Ragga Pumps/Sexy Pumps/Wake Up Mind/Wild Punch *80's Style/Silent Fall/'Unknown Song Switch'/'Unknown Song Switch 2' *It's Raining/Tired Zombie/Spinning Points/Ground Sorrow *'Stay The Night' Gold Move Appeared in the mashup Stay The Night is featured in the following mashup *''Stay The Night'' (Black Light) *'Speed Demon' (Best of JD CR 1, 2, & 3) *'Genius of Love' (Pixel and Smooth Dancers) *'Cherry Pie' (Funny Girls) *'Paint It Black' (Best of JD:CR3) *'Irresistible' (Best of JD:CR3) *'Give It 2 U (No Rap Version)' (Boys and Girls) *'Lay Me Down' (Best of JD:CR 3, & 6) Captions *Trailblazer *Volcano Drill *Volcano Finish *Firegirl *Flames in the City *Mastery On Fire Trivia *This is a third Zedd in the series **Airplanes and Stay The Night are only songs by Hayley Williams *This is a first song that was a Mystic Princess with Volcano/Light/Fire. *The Dancer looks like Blaze from Sonic Rush. *Full line "I'm am a Fire, You're Gasoline, Come pour yourself All Over Me" isn't censored, because It refers to sex. *In Just Dance 2014, She appeared in Get Lucky Autodance **On Just Dance 2015, She appeared in Holding Out for a Hero's Autodance and The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)'s Community Remix (This might be the beta, and Disappear in the menu). **Along with Fly in the Freedom and All I Ever Wanted (P1/Extreme), This is the one of three songs with Autodance and Community Remix Shared. Videos/Gallery Category:Songs Category:Zedd Songs Category:Zedd songs Category:Catinnizer Dancers Category:Catinnizer Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Extreme Routine Category:Songs With Alternative Modes Category:SEGA Category:Songs with words that should of been censored